


Little Star

by slashyrogue



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Married Spacedogs, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her name was Aurora. </p><p>The very first time he held her, Nigel cried, his arms around Adam from behind as they did it together. </p><p>The picture was still the first page in Aurora Belle’s baby book, though now there were quite a few more pages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Star

Her name was Aurora. 

Adam had been agonizing for months at the name, thousands of baby books littering their apartment as he made list after list often throwing one away to start a new one a minute later. Nigel had spent nights listening to Adam spout reasoning at him for each and every one, which he always countered with his answer of agree or disagree though there wasn’t many times he said disagree. 

The very first time he held her, Nigel cried, his arms around Adam from behind as they did it together. The picture was still the first page in Aurora Belle’s baby book, though now there were quite a few more pages. 

Her first word, “STAR” which Adam was positively beaming at, though later chastising Nigel for not calling him “Daddy” when he was always sure to call Nigel “Daddy” around Aurora’s little ears. 

Nigel had picked him up around the waist and growled, “I’ll call you Daddy if you’d like, Star, though maybe not right now while she’s awake. We don’t want to permanently scar our little steluță, do we?” 

His favorite was the first time she walked, fumbling over at the last minute and bursting into tears. He had taken at least fourteen pictures of that moment, a half dozen more of Adam picking her up after with a bright smile to declare, “YOU WALKED!” 

The pages for today, though, would be vast. 

“Nigel, we have to go.” 

Nigel stood staring in the window as Aurora ran excitedly towards her new friends showing off the star dress she’d insisted on wearing while giving them both goodbye kisses and declaring, “Goodbye!” 

“Shine bright, little star,” Nigel sighed, feeling Adam’s hand in his tighten. 

“She’s getting bigger,” he explained, “It’s very good for her to interact with other children and you said...” 

Nigel sighed, laying his head on Adam’s shoulder, “I know what I fucking said, Star. I’m a damn liar. It’s not gonna be fine. What if she needs us? We can’t...” 

Adam steered them towards the car, “There are teachers inside, and she’ll be fine. I promise she’ll....” 

“STAR! DADDY!” 

Both of them turned, seeing Aurora and a teacher standing outside the front doorway. She took off running, launching herself at their feet, and they both bent down to her level.

“What is it, steluță? Did someone hurt you? Do you want to...” Nigel started to ask, but she cut him off. 

“I love you!” she said, “Thank you for taking me to big girl school!” 

Nigel hugged her tightly, Adam petting her head, “You’re welcome,” Adam said, “We’ll be back at noon, no later.” 

Aurora bent up and kissed them both each on the cheek, “Ok! BYE!” before she took off running. 

Nigel sighed, “What the fuck are we supposed to do for three hours?” 

He felt Adam’s hand came around his backside, a soft kiss to his cheek as Adam whispered, “Whatever we want.” 

Nigel stood up, yanking them both towards the car. “She’ll be fine,” he said quickly, pulling Adam into a kiss when they stood in front of the car door, “School is perfect for kids, like you said.” 

Adam smiled, “You’re surprisingly still very easy to manipulate.” 

Nigel grinned, “Never stop, Star. Never stop.”


End file.
